


Sparrow Sketches

by lighthouseglow



Series: Albion's Library [1]
Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Diary/Journal, Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t like my real name, so once Rose and I got on the streets I lost it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparrow Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Written while I venture through Albion--I've been dying to play this since my brother got his original Xbox a decade ago.

I didn’t like my real name, so once Rose and I got on the streets I lost it on purpose. Sparrow just stuck and my given name was forgotten—good riddance, I say. Rose did the best she could with me, poor thing—I was forever getting us into trouble. I didn’t ask to be a heroine; sometimes this shit just drops on you from the sky, literally in my case. That was a memorable day in more ways than one, let me tell you…


End file.
